Discover your Death!
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Reborn forces Tsuna to take a Facebook quiz which claims to tell him how he'll die. Are the answers really ridiculous? What will the rest of the Vongola get? Just how accurate are those quizzes you take? For KHR! characters...maybe just TOO accurate...
1. DIE! Sawada Tsunayoshi

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. **

**I'll get back to Pairings and You Can't Suppress My Carnivorous Instincts! soon enough!**

**...soon...enough.**

**Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, do not want to.**

**The original quiz...isn't mine either.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tsuna opened up his Internet Browser and went to Facebook.

"...what's this?" Tsuna wondered aloud, looking at the list of notifications. The one right at the top, above his Country Story and Pet Society notifications, said:

"_Your friend, Reborn, just sent you a Discover Your Death Time and How invitation! Take the quiz now to find out how and when you die!_

Accept! or Decline!"

Tsuna stared at the invitation. Why the heck would he want to find out when and how he would die?! Not that it would matter what he got...the answer was usually crap.

But then, he remembered what happened the last time he refused one of Reborn's Facebook invitations...and that was just for Pet Society.

"Well...I've nothing better to do...I can always check on my Pet Society pet later..." Tsuna reasoned, and clicked on the link.

_A few F5s later..._

"What is your current job? Hmm..." Tsuna scanned the available options, and eventually decided on "Student/Mafia boss". Convienient, he thought, but moved on.

_A few more stupid questions later.._

Tsuna leaned back and clicked the "Submit" button. Then popped up the irritating "Invite your friends!" window.

"Hmm...let's see..." Tsuna scanned the list of contacts...okay, let's face it. Tsuna's not exactly the most popular person in the world, so he didn't have many friends on Facebook.

"Gokudera Hayato", "Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Hmm, should I risk inviting anyone else?" Tsuna thought. He didn't want to send it to Haru...whatever answer she got would send her into hysterics. He didn't want to worry about Kyoko. He was NOT going to send it to the Varia...not yet, anyway.

Should he send it to...gulp...Hibari? Why the HECK did Hibari have a Facebook account anyway?!

"Sasagawa Ryohei", "Chrome Dokuro"...

"Well, they said '4 friends'..." Tsuna said to himself, and clicked the Invite button.

He watched the window load...

"You will die, nine years and a couple of months later, either from:

crossing the road at the wrong time, turning to see a car approach, scream "HIIIEEEE" and get knocked down, or...

get invited to a meeting and get shot down.

_Take quiz again!"_

Tsuna stared. Then he laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nine years and a couple of months later, the young Vongola Decimo lay on the ground, bleeding from a shoulder wound, staring into the grey sky.

A smiling marshmellow devourer loomed over him with a creepy smile, creepier than Mukuro's. "Any last words, Vongola?"

The dying man smiled, which unnerved Byakuran.

"Yes...SO THERE, STUPID FACEBOOK QUIZ MAKERS!"

Byakuran was so shocked, he nearly dropped the gun.

But eventually, he got the job done.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Or so he thinks.**

**This is a spoiler, but according to my friend iwillcontinuetodraw, Tsuna...didn't die!**

**LE GASP.**

**But I'm sure you knew that.**

**Wait, you don't?**

**Oopsie then.**

**Whatever, you can stop emoing now.**

**Review!**


	2. DIE! Gokudera Hayato

**Yeah, i hate publishing short stuff. So i publish a LOT of short stuff at one time so you don't get bored!**

**Yayy...Hayato-chan!**

**(gets pelted with tomatoes by Gokudera fans)**

**Oh yes, today is Gokudera's birthday. Celebrate!**

**(this was posted on the ninth of September...lol, Ninth! Okay whatever.)**

**Disclaimer:...weren't you LISTENING LAST CHAPTER?! I. DO. NOT. OWN!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Gokudera stared at the quiz invite.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has invited you to take the Discover your Death quiz! Accept of Decline?"

Gokudera stared at it again.

He had conflicting emotions at the moment.

On one hand, that was one dang freakin' stupid quiz.

On the other hand, his beloved Juudaime had taken it.

Stupidity versus Loyalty. (Obsessive loyalty, but for the sake of Vongola sanity, don't TELL him that.)

...it was, of course, a very hard decision.

"Alright." Gokudera puffed up his chest resolutely. "If the Juudaime can take it, I can take it. Otherwise, I'm not fit to take the place of Right Hand man!"

It still took a lot of pride and willpower to click on the "Take it now!" button.

_A few hesitations and dilemmas later..._

"Who changed your life forever? Let's...see..." Gokudera skimmed through the possible answers, gave a snort of contempt, and clicked "My boss" without any hesitation whatsoever.

"What is your dream job? Doctor, suicide bomber, or Mafiaso?" Gokudera pondered for a moment.

...no prizes for guessing what he chose in the end.

_More snorts of contempt later.._

"Done! I have not failed you, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted triumphantly. A passing pigeon glanced at him through the window.

"Invite your friends to take the quiz!"

Gokudera stared dumbfoundedly. "What? You refuse to tell me what I'll get unless I choose some people?!?!" He jumped up, brandished some dynamite and was ready to blow up the computer until he remembered that it was Tsuna's old computer...and he couldn't POSSIBLY do THAT to his Juudaime's old computer!

...I mean, it had his DNA on it! GASP.

So he settled down, and looked at the list of friends. "Juudaime probably invited the baseball idiot already...the lawnhead...maybe that Dokuro girl?"

That didn't leave many choices left.

"Well, I leave it to luck!" Gokudera shut his eyes, and clicked randomly, hoping he didn't click the Refresh button by accident.

"Hibari Kyouya", "Rokudo Mukuro", "Gokudera Bianchi", "Dino Cavellone".

He looked up at the screen.

"...oh whatever. Just give me my result already!"

Gokudera clicked on the "Sent requests" button, and cursed impatiently as the page loaded.

...he never noticed the "Skip" button at the top of the screen.

_Three swear words later..._

"You are probably going to die from one of these causes:

You talked too much, causing your enemy to get so pissed off they shot you, or

You emoed because your boss died.

_Take this quiz again!"_

Gokudera, again, stared at the screen.

"What a stupid waste of time...but it was worth it for the Juudaime!"

And he went to play Mafia Wars.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

...I think we know what happened nine years and a couple of months later...only he didn't die.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**...nothing to say.**

**Review?**

**Oh yeah, expect all the chapters to be short. On the good side, it will be really easy to update.**

**On the other hand...the fun doesn't last so long.**


	3. DIE! Yamamoto Takeshi

**I shall keep this short, because...well. I have my reasons. And you don't really need to..know them.**

**But yeah. Nothing personal, big, or horrendous. Just the factor of having an adult at home.**

**Anyway, I see a lot of you people took the quiz too! My result was something about dying at the age of 33, slipping in the shower and cutting myself on broken glass. Which is highly unlikely.**

**Why? Cuz my shower has anti-slip Vongola shells on them. No joke.**

**Anyway, you don't want to hear about my bathroom. You want to hear how Yamamoto Takeshi is going to die.**

**Or maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: C'mere...lemme knock your teeth out if you ask this again from me.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yamamoto logged into Facebook. He wondered how his Pet Society pet Jiro was doing.

Despite it being a virtual pet, he liked it a lot.

It was blue! Like the rain! Like what the little kid kept going on about him being the Rain element in the funny mafia game they were playing.

He posted a new status message: LOL MAFIA 3

Gokudera immediately commented with: You stupid baseball idiot. What do you know about...oh never mind.

Tsuna 'liked' the comment.

But I digress. He finally noticed the notification that told him that his "friend Sawada Tsunayoshi has invited you to Discover your Death! Accept or Decline?"

Yamamoto wondered if he should take it. After all, Jiro would be waiting...

...and he wanted to see if the new flower he bought the day before had grown yet!

But he decided he could make some time for his friend...

"Accept!"

_Moments later..._

"What is your ambition? To be a baseball player, to be a hitman who wields a katana, to be your boss' right hand man... of course I'll pick the first option! Haha!"

There was a slight nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but the next question pushed the thought away.

"What is your favourite game? Mafia, Baseball, Pet Society...Hmm, so tough. Isn't there an, All of the above option?" Yamamoto pondered.

Then he noticed the "you may pick more than one option" note at the top.

_A few more kinda pointless stupid questions later..._

"Invite 4 friends to take the quiz!" beamed the irritating notice.

"Haha, this is easy!"

Yamamoto quickly selected,

"Superbia Squalo", "Gokudera Hayato", "Xanxus", "Sawada Tsunayoshi".

You're probably going to ask, why the HECK did he send it back to Tsuna, when Tsuna was the one who sent it to him in the first place?

Well, because good ol' Yamamoto's dad told him that when someone gave him something, it was only nice to give something back.

Which was very irritating on Facebook, and Gokudera was very, very, VERY tempted to remove Yamamoto from his friends list, but Tsuna told him not to. Or more precisely, Reborn threatened Tsuna that if any of his guardians deleted any other guardian/Vongola friend out of their list, he could say goodbye to his room.

Forever.

But never mind. Let's get back to Yamamoto, who is eagerly looking forward to seeing his result.

_A few excited thoughts later...don't think sick._

"You are likely to die from:

Annoying a dangerous friend so much, he kills you, or...

Getting killed by above dangerous friend when his boss, whom he happens to love a lot, dies, or,

Absent mindedly walking into a construction site and getting smashed by something dangerous because you were thinking about a game. Possibly mafia, or baseball.

Take the quiz again!"

Yamamoto laughed, and posted it to his Wall.

A few minutes into playing with Jiro, he got a notification that Gokudera Hayato had Superpoked! him by throwing a heap of dynamite on him.

Yamamoto Takeshi simply laughed, and forgot all about everything that happened in the past two pages that I've typed.

The End.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Apparently, I enjoy making Yamamoto seem like an idiot.**

**Well, Facebook told me I was most like Gokudera, so..makes sense.**

**Yamamoto fans, do not kill me.**

**Or whack me senseless.**

**Or I'll throw a heap of dynamite on you.**

**It would be nice if you reviewed.**

**I think next should be...Ryohei.**


	4. DIE! Sasagawa Ryohei

**I was going to leave it at one updated chapter, but I felt bad.**

**Also, for some reason, my computer's parental controls blocked access to Fanfiction, but I was allowed to update my fic itself. Huh. Weird.**

**But whatever!**

**Sasagawa Ryohei, KYOKUGEN!**

**Disclaimer: I warned you. BISH!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryohei slammed open the door. "**KYOOOOO**...

Kyoko looked at her brother.

"...KOOOOO!"

She smiled. He alternated between shouting **KYOKUGEN** and KYOKO, and it was fun to see which one he shouted each day. She turned back to her computer.

"Welcome back from your jog around the neighbourhood, Brother!"

Ryohei jogged (**extreme** people don't walk. They jog **EXTREME**LY everywhere they go. It's...**extreme**.) to the computer table. "What are you doing, sis?"

"Ah, I was checking my mail on the computer, but I'm done now. Oh yes, you forgot to sign out of Facebook, which you happen to put as your homepage, so you can check it now. I think Tsuna-san sent you something." Then she walked away before she went...

.."THAT'S **EXTREME**LY EXCITING!"

...deaf.

So our favourite boxer plonked himself on the chair, and clicked on the notification.

"Your friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has invited you to Discover Your Death! Accept, or Decline?"

"...that sounds **EXTREME!**"

He pressed so hard on the mouse, Kyoko thought she heard splintering...but she shook her head and continued washing the dishes.

_A few __**extreme**__ moments later..._

"Do people think I'm weird? DO PEOPLE THINK I'M WEIRD? **DO PEOPLE THINK I'M WEIRD?!**"

He stared at the question.

He turned to his sister. "Kyoko, do you think I'm weird?"

"Of course not!"

"OKAY!"

And he clicked "Everyone thinks so except my sister."

...hey, this lawn head is smarter than he looks.

"Which of the below animals appeal to you? Lion, Tiger, Liger, Shark...Kangaroo..."

Ryohei scanned the list.

This was quite tough. Lions, tigers and ligers...even sharks, they were all terribly **extreme**, but...for some reason 'kangaroo' caught his eye.

He didn't know why. Maybe because it was the most **extremely ** long word out of all the possibly answers.

But he chose it anyway.

_A few moments of excited anticipation later..._

"Invite your friends to take the quiz!"

Ryohei looked at his friend list. He wondered how Lussuria would die.

He wondered if it would be **extreme**.

If it was, he wanted to watch.

"Lussuria The Beautiful"

_A few impatient to the __**MAXIMUM**__ moments later..._

"You are likely to die from:

Heart attack, when you get overexcited over something, or,

getting overexcited, on top of a precariously high cliff, and falling to your death, or,

Trying to get into a boxing match with a ridiculously oversized snake-thing.

_Take the quiz again!_"

Ryohei laughed. "THEY ALL SOUND **EXTREME!** I CAN'T WAIT!"

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ten years later, as Ryohei was fighting that weird Snake thing with Kangaryuu, he suddenly remembered this quiz.

He would have laughed, but as he said, he had matured in the past ten years.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**There you have it. Sasagawa Ryohei, crazy guy who looks forward to his death, just cuz it sounds extreme.**

**...(facepalm)**

**...reviews would be welcomed with open arms, and bandages (if you got punched from the disclaimer)**


	5. DIE! Chrome Dokuro

**Okay. So this will complete Tsuna's invitations sections. (I'm checking the site to make sure…Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and lastly, Chrome.)**

…**I wonder how I'm going to pull this off.**

**Disclaimer: I think I only type this section as an excuse to punch nosey idiots. And herbivores. Rarr~**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mukuro-sama had requested her to make a Facebook account. She had not questioned the merits and reasons for which he had requested such a strange thing…after all, their hideout didn't even have a proper shower facility, and he was asking for her to create something that could only be used on the computer.

Which, obviously, they didn't have.

Somehow, Mukuro returned to the abandoned school block with a laptop that was really slow, but it had internet connection anyway, so…

Chrome simply asked if she was to share an account with him. Mukuro said that he would make one himself.

She didn't ask anything else, as I mentioned earlier, but she knew it must have something to do with Reborn.

She had overheard Mukuro talking to him.

Through his head. But that's besides the point.

"…Boss…" she muttered in that shy way of hers, as she loaded Facebook and looked at the list of notifications that had come since last week.

It would appear that Ken had stolen some of her Country Story crops, but had also sent her something. Hm. That was usual for him.

But the notification right at the top was more interesting.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has invited you to Discover your Death! Accept? Or Decline?"

Chrome looked at it. Discover your Death? It seemed a bit creepy, but Mukuro-sama had once told her that mortal humans enjoyed taking pointless quizzes that lied to them, and there was no point.

But she found them quite enjoyable, and she had seen Mukuro-sama take some quizzes too. The quizzes he took were…more…ahm. Things that, when he saw her looking, he would quickly slam the top down, smile gently at her, and say, "You'll learn about them when you grow up."

She had a vague idea…after all, she mostly knew what he was doing most of the time, but decided that she wanted to keep SOME part of her innocence.

Anyway, she decided, the Boss sent it to her, thus it wouldn't …couldn't hurt to take a look.

She was sure her Country Story crops could wait.

_A few gigabytes later…_

"Which of these fruits appeal to you most? Apples, Oranges, Pineapples…" Chrome looked at the list.

She heard Ken screaming in the background about "WHERE'S MUKURO-SAMA?!"

She smiled gently and picked "Pineapples".

"Who do you respect the most in your life? The one who saved your life, your boss, your dog-like friend who obviously has a crush on you but denies everything, the ENEMY of the one who saved your life…"

Chrome looked at the answers.

…she would have thought there was some sort of illusion…

They applied to people in real life.

Fortunately, she could pick more than one option.

_A few more mind boggling puzzles later…_

"Done!" she smiled happily. Then Facebook grinned at her in a small window and asked her to invite some friends to take the quiz.

She picked Ken and Chikusa, since she deduced that other people would have been invited already.

…she wondered who invited Mukuro-sama.

She wondered if the Cloud Man had been invited…

_Twenty seconds later.._

" You are most likely to die by:

Your savior dying on you, or

Getting wrapped in tentacles and squished to deah or something. Chances are, you've been wrapped in tentacles a few times already.

Take the quiz again!"

Chrome simply looked at the result, published it to her Wall so Mukuro-sama could see the results, and went to check on her farm.

And decided to steal back those corn stalks from Ken.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This was pretty long. But I don't really like this chapter much.**

**Okay I'll stop. Tomorrow morning I'll add Hibari's chapter…if I have time.**

**Lalala.**

**Review, please!**


	6. DIE! Hibari Kyouya

**Hellooooo people!**

**A lot of people have been Story Alerting or Faving, which is nice and all, but it would be a lot more **

**pwnsome if you guys could like, review.**

**But whatever. I appreciate whatever support you can manage to give. It's just (sob) that school starts on Monday (today is Saturday, and September hols are coming to an end soon.) and I probably won't be able to update as often as I used to.**

**Whatever.**

**Hibari makes me emo.**

**Disclaimer: ...if you even suggest that I can own KHR...kamikurosu. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Let's begin with a simple question.

Why the heck would Hibari Kyouya have a Facebook account?

I don't know.

Let's just say, a certain amount of blackmail about fluffy little yellow bird fetishes, a promise for some fighting opportunity with a certain pineapple head, and a (supposedly) 2 year old hitman.

Not that he does anything on Facebook, anyway. Pet Society was for weak stupid herbivores who didn't have Hibirds of their own. Mafia Wars was…c'mon, VONGOLA FAMILY. How many mafia families do you WANT?! He totally ignored the "WE LUBS YOU HIBARI KYOUYA" group, wanted to kill the "HIBARIxYAMAMOTO" or "HIBARIxMUKURO" groups, and was slightly perplexed at the "HIBIRD IS PWNSOME FLUFFINESS" group. (It's anyone's guess on how he reacted when he discovered the 1827 and D18 fanclub, but let's not go into that.)

So anyway, he went onto Facebook this fine day because…well, he got the notification on the school email (which he used as his own personal email, of course) and decided that if this wasn't worth it, the stupid herbivore who invited him would be bitten mercilessly to death.

Newsflash: the herbivore who invited him is Gokudera Hayato. Scream, Gokudera-fans. Scream.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Actually, Hibari didn't care about Gokudera. Chances were, he'd go after Tsunayoshi. Why? Because he had a hunch that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who invited Gokudera Hayato.

Hopefully he'd get to fight that little baby. He was…interesting.

Anyway, Hibari looked at the invitation.

"Gokudera Hayato has invited you to Discover your Death! Accept! Or Decline!"

Hibari snorted. What a stupid looking quiz.

No matter, he had nothing better to do. Sitting on the school rooftop was boring if it was a school holiday, with no herbivores to glare evilly at.

So he propped himself on a pipe, propped the laptop on his knee, and Hibird propped itself on Hibari's head.

_Some calm stares that nearly cracked the screen later…_

"What do you not want people to know? Your secret liking for a girl, your bloodlust, your little fluffy pet bird, your desire to rip an unwilling frienemy (friend/enemy)…"

Hibari stared at it.

He knew what the answer was.

Was he willing to let some unknown person to know? The person who created the quiz?

No matter, no one was fool enough to mess with him.

Still, he looked around, made sure no one saw, and clicked on the first option before quickly scrolling down so he never had to face that question again.

"Which of the following flowers do you like? Roses, Tulips, Sakura, Bouganvilla…"

Hibari's eye twitched.

He could just swear that the third option was laughing at him.

He would have smashed the laptop there and then, if for the fact that it was school property.

Death glaring at the third option, he selected ALL the flowers…except Sakura.

He death glared at it again, before moving on the next question.

_More death glares and cheeky Sakura later…_

Invite your friends to take the quiz!

SKIP.

_Later…_

"You are most likely to die from:

An enemy making use of your hatred/weakness for Sakura, or

Sacrificing your life for a girl, since you're pretty much undefeatable in all else!

Take the quiz again!"

Hibari glared at the answer.

Let's end with a simple question:

Why was he angry at the answer?

Why, because he knew it was true, of course.

He never used Facebook ever again.

Until, of course, Reborn sent him another notification, but that is a tale for another time.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I have little time left…it's Sunday…no more SCHOOL HOLIDAY.**

**SCREAM, BABY, SCREAM.**

**Thus, help the Support-ImJustNutty's-Sanity fund by CONTRIBUTING A REVIEW!**

**C'mon, it's free!**

**TO ALL FAITHFUL REVIEWERS.**

**I would give you air cookies, but I'm so bad at cooking I can actually burn soup.**

**So here, store-bought air cookies for all!**


	7. DIE! Dino Cavellone

**At the current moment I owe Bianchi, Dino, and Mukuro, Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria, Ken and Chikusa (seriously, who cares about them? I'll put them off till....forever.).**

**...that isn't too bad!**

**And the sarcasm you detected in that last sentence was totally in your imagination. Really.**

**Sorry for the long lack of updates.**

**Disclai—(TONFA'D). You don't need me to tell you, really.**

****

Dino laughed as he played with his Pet Society pet, Enzo. Honestly, he was wondering what to call it initially. If he called it "Tsuna", it would be kinda weird. I mean, if he visited someone boring like Hibari who was recently forced to make a Pet Society pet by Dino himself, then the message would read, "Tsuna and Hibari just hugged/kissed/fought/watched TV/danced/whatever weird thing you can make two pets do to each other! How sweet!" and Dino honestly didn't think he could take the emotional scar.

I mean...Tsuna...and Hibari....hugging/kissing/fighting..okay, fighting is acceptable/watching TV together/dancing together was just....freaky.

Beside the mouse, Enzo glared at the weird pet that his master was smiling at. "Stupid imposter," thought the little turtle, but Dino couldn't have known that, of course.

Suddenly, a notification popped up. "You have been invited to Discover your Death by your friend Gokudera Hayato! Take the quiz now!"

"Haha, that looks fun!" He saved his Pet Society game, much to Enzo's delight, and clicked on the link to do the quiz.

_A few ignored glares from a mutant turtle later..._

"So, how interesting. First question: Who totally changed your life? Tuition teacher, a certain student, a friend/sort-of little brother..."

Dino paused.

He stared at the answers.

He thought of each of the people carefully.

"WHY ISN'T THERE EVER AN 'All of the Above' BUTTON WHEN YOU NEED I—"

His eyes then stopped upon the last option which he missed in his panic.

"All of the Above."

Enzo rolled his deadish eyes.

"Okay, then!" He scrolled down.

"What is your greatest flaw? Never being able to shut up, being clumsy most of the time, being rather dense..."

Dino blinked.

He blinked again.

He reached over to pick up his mug of coffee, but...

"Oops!"

SPLASH.

"ROOOAAARRRRRR!!!" Enzo was delighted at this new opportunity to wreck havoc upon his master who abandoned him for an imposter!

"NO ENZO DON'T..."

Eventually Enzo calmed down and got dried off, and Dino again plonked himself down at the computer desk.

"At least now I know for sure it's the second one..."

_Eventually...._

Skipping the list of people he had to invite, he looked at his result, sighed, and decided to one day somehow confiscate those idiotic weapons of his student...

"You will die, either by:

Your insane crazy bloodthirsty student killing you...for FUN, or...

Trying to save someone but in the end killing everyone...because you're just an idiot that way.

_Take the quiz again!_"

****

**Don't get me wrong...Dino's my second fave character.**

**...But he can be rather dense.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and I'll get round to finishing another chapter perhaps later today.**


	8. DIE! Xanxus

**Yay, 56 reviews and possibly a lot more reads.**

**Now I think we're moving from the Vongola family cuz...well, Mukuro's still in some fish tank and why the HECK would he want to possess Chrome and spend his few minutes/hours of free time DOING A STUPID QUIZ?!**

**Uh, I'm being practical here. I mean, whether Mukuro dies again or not, he'll end up coming back again...and again...and again, because Hell probably can't stand him either.**

****

"Get lost, trash," Xanxus growled as he shoved Lussuria out of the computer chair.

"Ah, dear Boss! You could have just asked me to move! Why do you want to use the computer anyway?" Lussuria whined as he picked himself off the floor and dusted his tasteless cloak.

"Ushishi...he wants to check his email. Although no one in their right mind would email him, honestly," giggled (?!) Bel from the door, who wisely ducked out of the way as the doorframe suddenly exploded into flames.

"Calm down! Sigh, what is wrong with this household? I've tried my best to make it a condusive environment for you young ones..." Lussuria fluttered out of the room in despair.

Xanxus rolled his eyes. Sometimes...if not almost ALL the time, he felt like murdering this "household" of "young ones". Unfortunately if he did, he wouldn't have some henchmen to handle all the trash he couldn't be bothered with. (Xanxus would NEVER admit that he needed help...or a family. He's the one-man-show kind of guy.)

Truth be told, he wanted to go onto Facebook.

Now why the heck would Xanxus, flame-headed guy with possibly no social life, want to have Facebook?

Actually, I don't know either.

All he played were Mousehunt and (when no one was looking) Guitar Geek. He just played Mousehunt because...well, you didn't really have to do anything. How lovely.

So being the unsociable clot he is, he was rather surprised that he had received a notification (that wasn't Mousehunt/Mindjolt Games related).

_Yamamoto Takeshi has invited you to _Discover your Death!_ Take the quiz and compare you results with him/her!_

Now you might be wondering.

If Xanxus is an unsociable clot, then why the heck did he have Yamamoto on his list of Facebook friends.

In fact, if you look through all his friends, you realise he has the entire Varia as well as the entire Vongola family on his friends list.

Why is that so?

Well, don't look at me. I don't know why he would befriend them either.

Never question the reasoning of a psychotic power hungry guy who can flame you...literally.

Either way, Xanxus thought the quiz was really stupid. But then, he didn't have anything to do, really. And if he just left the computer room after 2 minutes Bel was sure to laugh his stupid mop haired head off. Despite the fact that Xanxus wouldn't have minded roasting that mop off (he DID wonder what was under all that hair...) he reasoned that he didn't want to waste his energy on lousy trash like him.

"Well then..." he thought, clicking on the link.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"What are you most sore about in life? The fact that you lost to a kid, the fact that your mom was some slut who slept around with an old mafia boss, the..."

What the h...

Xanxus glared at the screen.

Stupid quiz.

He selected the first option and moved on.

"What are your best features? Hair, nose, hands, burn marks on face..."

Xanxus didn't really know what were his 'best features'. He figured that he liked the scars because it made him look tough, buff, and...tough.

So he selected that.

...is it any wonder that Xanxus is single?

_A few more glares at an innocent computer screen later..._

"Invite your friends!"

Xanxus normally wouldn't have bothered.

Today was no different.

"SKIP"

"Result:

You are most likely to die by:

Getting so angry you kind of explode in one big fireball, or...

Getting beaten to death by a person a lot younger than you. A _LOT_ younger.

_Take the quiz again!_"

"RARR! TRASHY SCUMMY (insert more expletives here) QUIZ!!!"

From the living room, the rest of the Varia's movie (they were watching _The Godfather_) was interrupted briefly by the sound of a loud explosion and the sound of "Windows is shutting down", followed by a roar of rage.

Mammon grunted. "He's going to pay for the new computer."

****

**Who wants Squalo next? ^^**

**Reviews would be nice...and when I say nice, I mean, if I don't get any, I shall go on a writer's strike.**

**...So, reviews would be nice...**


	9. DIE! Superbia Squalo

**Wow, is EVERYONE a Squalo fan here? O.o**

**Well then, let's hear it for our favourite shark! (My favourite shark is actually the one I see in the aquariums behind nice thick glass tanks…)**

**VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~**

****

Mammon was being enterprising and lending out her really cool slim dark purple laptop to the rest of the Varia while their painful boss hogged the computer.

…Not that, of course, any of them would try to take it out with him. I mean, unless you enjoyed having your butt smoked at 500 degrees Celsius. Considering the human flesh 'cooks' at 45 deg C….ouchie.

Squalo was bored, and realized he hadn't checked his Facebook account in WEEKS. Now why would Squalo have Facebook anyway?

O0o0o0o0o0o

Two weeks ago:

Yamamoto: Heyyyy Squalo!

Squalo: VOI YOU BRAT?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?! HAVE YOU NOTHING BETTER TO DO?! WANT A REMATCH?!

Yamamoto: Haha! You sound as EXTREME as Sasagawa-senpai, always wanting to fight! Take a load off!

Squalo: YOU COMPARING ME TO THAT CRAZY BOXER GUY?!?!

Yamamoto: Haha! No offence! Anyway, I was wondering if you had Facebook!

Squalo: WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO HAVE A FACEBOOK?! AND WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS, BRAT?!

Yamamoto: It's lots of fun! You can have a pet, you can play Mafia…

Squalo: Mafia? (Notice that that's the only word he has uttered so far that is NOT in caps.)

Yamamoto: Haha! Yeah! I thought you would like it even though there isn't much shooting, but you get to be the boss—

Squalo slammed down the phone. "I should go get me one of those Facebooks," he thought to himself.

He then proceeded to the nearest bookstore to threaten…..I mean, ask, if they could get him a Facebook.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

And then Squalo had discovered that MafiaWars essentially sucked, because there wasn't any fighting.

He did have a Pet Society pet, but was devastated when he learnt that you couldn't have a shark as a pet. So he abandoned the game.

Of course, unknown to everyone else, he occasionally checked on it…every month or so, when the pet was close to death/disease/depression.

So here he was, tapping in his username and password for Facebook on the shiny purple laptop (which cost him ten bucks per 5 minutes…yes, enterprising little Arcobaleno indeed.) as fast as he could.

"What's this…" he noticed a notification in the corner.

"_Your friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, has invited you to Discover you Death! Click here to try it now!"_

Squalo scoffed. This pathetic quiz expected to tell him how his life would end? Ha! It would never end, not while he stood against his enemies with his sword!

…somebody explain to Squalo the dangers of cancer and other chronic diseases please, and explain that no one is completely invincible.

If you dare.

But he tried it anyway. If the brat who could defeat him took it, then it would mean the brat had one-upped him again!

And no WAY was Squalo's pride gonna let THAT happen!

_More one-upping later…_

"What have you dedicated your life to? Making friends happy, being loyal to your boss, being.."

"VOII! STUPID QUESTION!" He proceeded to leap out of the chair he was sitting on. "I PLEDGED MY LIFE TO MY BOSS TO SEE HIM BE THE VONGOLA…"

Mammon walked past him at that very moment. "Hey, if you break that chair, you'll have to pay me."

Squalo stopped his rant in mid-armswing, which made him look rather comical. He realized his current position, which was being precariously balanced on a SWIVEL chair, and quickly sat down like a good little sharkboy and continued the stupid quiz.

"What is your utmost pride and joy? Your talent, your hair, your loud voice…"

Squalo practically recoiled.

He settled for "All of the Above".

_More embarrassing questions later…_

"Invite your friends!"

Che. Stupid.

"Prince Bel the Handsome", "Mammon", "Dino Cavellone".

…we know that Dino's taken it, but Squalo doesn't. Just in case you've forgotten.

Result:

You are most likely to die by:

Your insane boss cutting off your hair thus causing you to go mad and commit suicide/try to kill your boss which is equivalent to committing suicide because he is so obviously more pro than you, or…

Someone gets so sick of your loud voice they steal your weapons and kill you with poison.

_Take the quiz again!_

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Squalo brandished his sword and was about to decapitate the pitiful blameless laptop when he suddenly remembered that his wallet was near empty.

He sighed deeply.

Then proceeded to SuperPoke! Yamamoto with the most violent SuperPoke! he could find.

****

**Reviews, deeply appreciated.**

**At a guess, I'll do Lussuria first, then Bel.**

**That okay with you guys?**

**I know a lot of you write in a strong demand for Bel's one.**

**First, review? 8)**


	10. DIE! Belphegor

**Meh, why does everyone like Bel better than Lussuria? Isn't Lussuria funnier?**

…**Okay, never mind.**

**Ring a Bel(phagor)!**

"**Why were we there back to back, why were we there face to face, I must be the light when you're in the dark. If you lose me somewhere and your tears are in the air, I will RING A BELL until you feel me by your side!"**

**That song totally doesn't match Bel, does it. **

**Disclaimer: Above song belongs to Bonnie Pink and Tales of Vesperia, Namco Bandai. This fic belongs to me. KHR! belongs to Amano Akira and …yeah, you knew that.**

****

The Prince, was bored.

So he stole Mammon's laptop.

He was rewarded with violent tentacles of doom rushing after him, and while he bravely fought back with tooth, nail, tiara, and knife (more than one, actually), he was pummeled to a pulp until he shouted, "Sheesh, if you want money so much I'll pay you after I'm done! Ushishi, greedy little munchkin…"

Mammon had given him one nice slap with a slimy illusion tentacle before dropping him from the second floor into the back garden, while lowering her shiny purple laptop gently onto the coffee table.

"Hn. And don't you forget it," she muttered as she floated away, cape billowing behind her.

So Bel was determined not to waste his 'royal treasury' on playing some lame games, and decided to go on Facebook.

…funny, how the Varia, despite being weird creeps, always had Facebook.

So Bel wasn't expecting something like, "Rasiel has requested to be your friend. Accept? Personal message: MISS ME, LITTLE BRO? HYAHYAHYAHYA~!"

What he got was twice as freaky.

"Superbia Squalo has invited you to Discover your Death! Take the quiz now!"

Yes, according to Bel, having his supposedly-dead-twin-brother invite him on Facebook was half as creepy as Squalo inviting him to take a really stupid and pointless quiz.

Never question the weirdness of a half-crazed prince with a pervy laugh and smile.

Bel clicked on the link anyway.

Like I said, he was bored.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"What do people notice most about you? Your personality, your laugh, your facial features…"

Bel looked at the screen. Or at least, his fringe did.

"Hey Mammon? What did you first notice about me when you met me?"

Mammon didn't even turn her head. "Your idiotic laugh. Made me want to throw up."

"Ushishishi~" Bel chuckled and clicked on the second option, not noticing how Mammon practically shivered at that laugh.

"Let's see now…what matters most to you? Your family, your boss, your friends…"

Bel laughed again. "It matters to me that my brother is dead. It matters to me that my boss doesn't try to kill me. Does that count?"

Since Bel was more worried about Xanxus than Rasiel (since, after all, Rasiel was supposed to be dead), he selected "your boss".

Then he thought, "But the Varia is supposed to be like my family, right?"

He shook his head and laughed softly. "Ushishi…I think I've been hanging out too long around that freak Lussuria, and his whole 'happy family' business."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Invite your friends!"

"Ushishi…none of these stupid commoners can dare compare with me…."

Um, Bel doesn't know that a lot of people have taken this quiz. Let's just leave him in his ignorance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Result:

You are most likely to die by:

Getting killed in a pointless competition, or

Getting killed by your brother.

Take the quiz again!"

Bel's mind leapt back to the Ring Conflict, but immediately dismissed it.

"This quiz is stupid."

Mammon suddenly appeared beside his ear. "Yeah…and you owe me 20 bucks."

Bel pushed back his chair, and sprinted for the door. Mammon's tentacles were faster than his legs.

"Ushishi…you can't kill me. You aren't my brother, and we aren't in a competition!"

"True. I will do much, much worse…"

****

**Eh, I don't think it was quite in-character.**

**Never mind.**

**Next will be Lussuria~**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. DIE! Lussuria

**i suppose if I was feeling a bit more childish I would stomp my foot and whine "MAMMON IS A GIRL. " But I won't. And I'm not 100% sure, anyway. It WOULD be nice if she...uh, he...uh...it, was a girl. For me, anyway.**

**I don't quite feel like arguing about Mammon's gender, so let's just move on to the fic.**

**(Writing a fanfic after going on a 4 hour gaming marathon is strangely refreshing. o.O)**

**On a side note, I just discovered that the Facebook quiz that I based this fic on..just updated. If you want, go take it yourself. It's called Death's Time.**

****

"SLAM"

Lussuria ran, sobbing, from the Varia headquarters (at this point, it's just a house, really.). He ran straight into town, ignoring all the strange stares from passer-bys who wondered who was this weird effeminate man with a weird Mohawk crying his eyes out.

Um, actually, bawling would be a better word.

He sprinted past a cafe with huge glass windows, and a young lady sitting beside the window lifted her head briefly from her newspaper, wondering who that immature man was. "How annoying," she thought.

Lussuria's bawling faded from her ears...and suddenly they seemed to be louder than usual. Looking up, she groaned. The creep had turned back and was running...

...back...this...way.

Damn.

"SLAM"

"BOBBY!!!!!!" wailed Lussuria.

"Aw, come on in, Lussy. What's wrong?" the cafe owner walked up to Lussuria, armed with a tall glass of hot chocolate.

The young lady's jaw dropped. The cafe owner _knew_ the freak?

Man, she was never coming back.

"Sob...oh Bobby, it was horrible! My family keeps being mean to me and to each other and they just won't stop and even though I tried to be all nice and all that and I even baked my pink happy COOKIES you know like the ones you like so much but that naughty naughty Bel threw his on the floor and made such a mess and you know the only person who EVER does ANY cleaning around the house is me and........"

"Calm down, Lussy. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now. Just sit by your usual spot at the computer and I'll get you your usual chocolate latte..."

"That's great! Thanks!"

In truth, Lussuria wasn't THAT distraught over Bel making a mess on the floor with the pink cookies. Lussuria knew that he only had himself to blame...for putting so much icing on the cookie, it was more of "Cookie on icing" than "Icing on cookie".

But he was terribly sick of hearing Mammon trying to charge everyone for using the computer and Xanxus threatening to blast everyone to kingdom come, and Squalo shouting himself hoarse (if that was even possible) to make himself heard. Not that he actually needed to use so much effort, really.

Besides, with all that mess, how was Lussuria expected to check on his Facebook in peace?

I mean, in the Varia, where does one EVER get peace?!

Seating himself at his favourite spot, which was essentially, the comfiest place at the computer section where, even though you weren't supposed to eat there, Lussuria had special connections with the owner of the cafe. (In truth, it was because Lussuria had saved his cafe from being fried when he didn't pay his protection money to Xanxus on time. All Lussuria had done was add a little something to the breakfast pancakes so Xanxus spent the afternoon on the toilet bowl, instead of at the cafe...)

"Dum dee dum...let's check on dear little Sunny on Pet Society~" Lussuria muttered to himself. The previously mentioned young lady was hiding behind her newspaper, and trying to finish her coffee faster. Unfortunately for her, she was a slow drinker.

"Oh, what's this?"

"Your friend Sasagawa 'KYOKUGEN' Ryohei, has invited you to Discover your Death! Take the quiz now!"

"Oh dear, how...absolutely exciting!" squealed Lussuria excitedly, much to the surprise of other customers (especially our dear friend that young lady by the window). Bobby walked over with the drink and left it beside Lussuria.

"My dear Lussy, do keep your volume down..."

"Oh I'm so sorry Bobby! I'll try..."

Above mentioned young lady hurriedly downed her coffee and asked for the check.

"Okays~ let's try it out!" Lussuria whispered to himself. Yes, he must have looked really silly/crazy.

click.

o0o0o0o

"What do you see yourself as? A father figure, a mother figure, a great friend, a..."

Lussuria, of course, picked the second one.

A passing waiter glanced at the screen, glanced at Lussuria weirdly, and walked away hurriedly.

"What do people think of when they look at you?"

Lussuria scanned the page for 'Beautiful'.

Passing waiters seemed to move even faster than before.

_more delusional behaviour follows..._

"Yay, finally! Now to invite some friends..."

"Xanxus, Mammon, Levi A Than..."

Oh dear, Lussuria didn't have any other friends who had Facebook who hadn't taken the test.

He sighed deeply and sipped his drink.

o0o0o0o0o

"Result:

You are most likely to die from:

realising that your nails have been chipped, driving you to insanity and thus causing you to commit suicide, or...

people around you get so sick of you that they kill you.

Take the quiz again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lussuria wailed, running out of the cafe.

A young lady who had stopped to buy ANOTHER cup of coffee was mowed over by the insane Varia member, who bawled all the way home.

"I am NEVER coming near this neighbourhood again..." thought the poor lady.

****

**Yeah, that was kinda -_-.**

**Debates on whether it's Lussuria or Lissuria will be ignored.**

**Debates on Mammon's gender will likewise be ignored.**

**Debates on Lussuria's hair will likewise be ignored.**

**...review? ^^**


	12. DIE! Mammon

**I was wondering who to write about next. In fact, at this current moment, I STILL don't know who to write about.**

…

**Okay, I got it.**

**At the current moment I was told that Mammon's a boy. Okay, whatever. If you say so…**

****

"Are you done yet?"

"Ushishi, greedy little baby. I'm nearly finished. What are you so flustered about?"

"Time is money."

"A prince will keep his promises, ushishi~ and of course I'll pay for it…"

"Hurry up."

Truth be told, Mammon couldn't really care less whether Bel paid or not. Okay, wait, no. Mammon _did_ care that Bel would pay up, but that wasn't the reason why he was rushing Bel. (After all, whoever didn't pay up would pay dearly…both in cash and bodily health. No one liked Mammon's rape tentacles, no sir-ree…)

"Time's up, Bel. Get off."

"Wait, baby! I haven't even sav—"

"……………….."

"Ushishi~, I'm going already. Of course I don't need your commoner laptop…"

"Get your own. From now on, your fees for using my laptop will be doubled."

The look of dismay on Bel's half-covered face nearly made Mammon grin. Fortunately he had enough self-control not to. Bel left the room as fast as he could without losing what few shreds of dignity he had, while Mammon turned to his laptop and typed in his administrator password.

Now he could finally do what he came here to do.

He went straight to Facebook, went to Mousehunt, and checked his corkboard.

"Hey, Mammon-san. I need 500 000 pieces of Radioactive Blue Cheese…"

"Dear Mammon. 1 million pieces of Brie. Check or Paypal?"

"I would like to purchase …."

Mammon had about 20 or so requests on his corkboard. Yep, Mammon took every opportunity to make money.

Replying to the first message, he wrote, "That will cost you a hundred US dollars…"

Mammon dealt with the stupid rich kid idiots who were obsessed with Mousehunt.

"Finally. It's only 3075 dollars added to my Swiss Bank account, but I suppose it's better than nothing…" muttered Mammon to himself, as he replied to the last message.

As he was about to go trading on eBay, he noticed a notification at the bottom of the screen, that WASN'T related to Mousehunt, or any of the other applications he abused…uh, I mean, utilized, to make money.

"_Your friend, Lussuria the Beautiful, has invited you to Discover your Death! Take the quiz now!"_

Typical of that effeminate idiot, really. But even though he hated to admit it, the quiz name piqued Mammon's interest. These fools wanted to try to predict the fate of an Arcobaleno? Unlikely that it would be true.

Still………

Mammon told himself that he only wanted to see if there was any opportunity to make money from this foolish application.

….Riiiiight.

"Hn. Which of these cliques do you like hanging out with? The powerful ones with mysterious secrets, the powerful ones who are insane, a bunch of weaklings with a great burden…"

He recoiled. The first description fitted the Arcobaleno, the second seemed to fit the Varia, and the third…

…described the bunch of useless idiots that Reborn hung out with.

He wouldn't be surprised if this trend of taking this stupid quiz had originated from the idiot Vongola Decimo and his family.

He didn't like hanging out with the Arcobaleno…they were too smart to let him extort anything out of them. Well, except for that brat Skull. But Skull was incredibly IRRITATING as well, so, the first option was out of the question.

Well then, I think Mammon's answer is obvious.

"Hn. What a stupid quiz. What is your favourite colour?"

…the fool of a creator didn't even think to put the colour indigo.

_After answering more stupid questions…_

"Invite your friends to take this quiz!"

"Why should I? Do I get paid?"

"Result:

You are most likely to die by

Some strange mysterious supernatural ray, together with a bunch of acquaintances you are not very fond of, or…

Commiting suicide after one of the above mentioned acquaintances helps you, or…

Trampled to death by tall people. No offence toward your obvious lack of height.

Take the quiz again!"

…it took all of Mammon's self-control and love for money not to use his rape tentacles on the laptop.

He instead decided to find the creator of this idiotic quiz. After all…

…the Varia WAS the assassination squad.

**Maybe after the quizzes, I'll make them all hunt down the creator.**

…**Woe betide him/her.**

**I think I know who the creator of the quiz will be.**

**It isn't possible to get Byakuran and Irie and Gamma and Fran and Spanner and all those TYL! Characters to do the quiz because…well, they don't appear yet. And technically the current Vongola and whole lot of them have no connections with them.**

**Yet.**

**So I suppose if demand is strong enough I could do a sequel which is more on the TYL! Side, so the answers for their TYL! selves AND these new characters would be different.**

**So, review, and tell me what you think. I doubt I'll have the attention span to continue another series, but if you are willing, go take the original quiz, and tell me about it. So I don't accuse you of stealing my ideas. ^^**

**Also, remember to comment on the story itself!**


End file.
